


The ones they saved.

by silentGnostic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGnostic/pseuds/silentGnostic
Summary: John, Jade, Rose and Dave are all suffering from some sort of past trauma. They never knew what they did wrong. The trolls thought nothing of this till they each try in their own ways to take their lives. Who saves who? Will they save them in time?(Have tissues, this is a boat load of sadness)





	The ones they saved.

**Third Person P.O.V**

 

          John sat in his room, alone and in pain. His father drank again. In the end he always did, never living up to what he says in his apologies. He'd bake John a cake, go out to the store, come home and drink. After that, was the part John always hated, the beatings. He knew his father never meant his actions or his words for that matter, but it still pained him to think of it. As he realized the date tomorrow, April 13th, he closed his eyes and smiled. He knew tomorrow would be different, it always was. His birthday was the only day his dad  _didn't_ drink, and that meant no beatings.

Jade sat, lonesome in her tower. Her bright green orbs peering out onto the world around her. She was always alone, sure she had Becquerel, but it wasn't the same. She wanted a human to interact with again. Especially with  **them** , the voices. They seemed to follow and critique her every move. Never once then did she have a moment to yourself. She knew they were just voices, they weren't real, but they hurt. She wanted them gone. Sadly they always came back at her stronger each day. She looks at the light fading in the distance, slowly bringing her back to know her all too lonely world. As the voices speak once again, tears role down her tanned face. Her last thought before falling asleep at her windowsill is a happy one at least, 'at least I will be able to speak with  **him** and the **other** ones later.’

 

Rose looked upon an old family portrait in the hall, her mother passed out on the couch. She had just covered her mother with a soft purple blanket, even a smile on her pitifully painted black lips. The portrait showed an old world, one she missed. One with her father and Jaspers. Oh how she missed Jaspers so, even if she just was her cat. Those years where some of her most favorited. Tears started falling from her eyes, her mascara slightly running with every tear she wept. And with every image of her family she passed, her tears grew bigger and her knees weaker. Once alone in her room she cried, missing the times she was spoiled by her father, and the ones she spent loving her old pet. She did lose them years ago, but they were important to her still. Soon she wept herself to sleep half on her loosely fitted sheets and dreamt of a world filled with roses and joy.

 

Dave walked into his new room. His older brother had come back to the hell hole they both had once called home to get him, and he was joyous to have left. But soon the fear overcame him again, will his brother be the same? Forcing himself upon Dave? He hated the thought and tried to dismiss it, but it was too strong. It stayed no matter how much he wanted to get rid of it. Soon his brother had walked in, he panicked too. His brother thought it would stop. Dave thought it would stop. Dave and his bro hugged as Dave soon cried himself to a slumber that even disturbed his sibling.

 

The trolls sat, nonbeliever’s as they were often with the human culture. They perceived each as weak, none to even grace their standards. Accept, a few seemed interested. They sat and stared as each of the humans they had an interest in had cried themselves to sleep. But what had caught their attention was the fact that they all had gone out to the astral realm and met up. They all watched as the four humans seemed to be joyous in the meeting of others. They even his what had been happening to them, how they felt. Why though?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I try to update constantly and hope this story was great for you all to read! This was written from a story I wrote about three years ago in an old note book, so i am changing some things . Though looking back on it, i was really depressing. Still am, but I am not that bad.  
> -sG


End file.
